Unlucky genes
by Dame-Yuki
Summary: AU! Tsunayoshi was a supernatural being the government paid anyone to hunt down, his werewolf blood was on par with a fullbloods. Living life could have never been so hard, the fact that he needs to mate more than the average human didn't help either. All Tsuna wants is a peaceful life, but because of hunters he can't. Heavy Allx27, 1827, (Eventual) R27 (Rated M for sexual content)
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone! Here to hit you with more supernatural theme katekyo hitman Reborn!

Hope you guys enjoy this story as you do with Demon and Hunters!

Chapter's rating: T (sexual implied things and kissing)

Disclaimer!: I don't own Khr, all rights to go original owner.

Enjoy!

* * *

It was a blissful night, the moon was at its peak as the stars radiated just as bright. Some small clouds barely shadowed over the beautiful scenery as a single brunet male stared up into the sky. This man's caramel eyes shined lovely from the night sky, soon the clouds shifted making the moonlight glow began to reach his room. This gave the male a warning in his intuition, he decided to backed off in fear of the light touching him. Even if it was a beautiful night he had to be more careful than the others.

The brunet male moved away rather hurriedly as he pulled at the pitch black midnight curtains to close out the light. He knew if that light hit him the slightest, those hunters will come after him, detecting his presence. With a small sigh, he made his way to the corner where his bed lies. He could barely enjoy his favourite time of day thanks to hunters who were desperate for bounty.

The bed creaked slightly as he laid down, all he wanted was to live his life as he did before. Sadly times have changed thanks to humans becoming greedy and dangerous. He closed his eyes rather sadly, he was tired of hiding constantly from of course, hunters.

...

* * *

...

The day time came rather quickly much to the male's dismay. His eyes flickered open to stare up and at the ceiling before adverting them to the side of the bed. There, laid a digital clock on his desk, reading 7:36 am. The brunet let out an inward groan as he shifted upwards, he sat up before he moved off the bed rather steady so he doesn't trip from his some-what, never grown out clumsiness. The light was toned out completely from his rather draped curtains.

His arm reached over for only one of the curtains, with a swift motion he opened halfway in its place to let in the already sunrise glow of the sun. Footsteps soon started to echo from the hallway making the brunet turn his head to the door he knew fully well who it belonged to, the door started to creak open and along with a very cheerful voice from a beautiful woman.

"Tsu-kun! Breakfast is ready!" The young woman spoke with such cheerfulness as she opened the door fully to see her son who was up with his gaze upon her direction. Her features of rather long brown hair just like the said male's in colorwise although it was rather darker in shade along with her eyes practically shined from the light glow of the room. For a mother she was rather too young looking, she could have easy be mistaken for a twin sister.

"I know mom. I'll be down in a bit." The brunet male spoke with a smile on his face giving the woman a reassuring gaze. This made the mother smile ever more before she closed the door to head back down the stairs, giving her son privacy.

The brunet only sighed a bit as he made his way to the restroom that was connected to his room, he didn't even bother to turn on the lights as he made his way to the shower to turn it on and shut the door behind him. The darkness of the room started to sooth his mind as he hopped inside the shower after striping his body clothes free, not even bothering with the temperature. The sound of running water was the only thing he could hear as he started to wash himself with his eyes closed.

The moment he opened his eyes for a brief second his eyes shined luminescent orange gold so he could see where the appliances where to wash his hair. Those eyes stared right to the bottles of hair products he used everyday, with one swoop from his hand he grab the shampoo and started to wash his hair. His eyes closed once more so he doesn't get soap sods into his eyes.

Soon he finished up and dried himself off, he quickly slipped into his boxers before placing himself into his black dress pants and a nice orange button up shirt with a black vest over. Unlucky for him, he still had work to go to work, he was a so called secretary for the moment under his lazy airheaded father. He quickly dried his hair, letting it return to his original not so untamed hair anymore. He threw the towel to the side before opening his door and making his way downstairs to eat his mother's cooking.

"Finally down? The food is going to get more cold, quickly eat." His mother spoke with a small pout as the male could only smile at her for doing so. He began to take a seat and gave her a thankful look as picked up his chopsticks. 'Thanks for the meal.' He quickly spoke before engulfing the delicious food.

It was quiet as she too as well began to dig in, it was a comforting silence between the two as they both were eating.

"Tsuna." His mother spoke to break the silence making the male look up at her serious expression. "Your father and I, we've been having some issues lately." She sighed as she placed down her chopsticks. Tsuna couldn't help but stare at her with a frown as he placed down his own utensils.

"Issues? Is that why you moved into my condo?" The brunet male asked, even if he already knew the answer. He really hated seeing his mother suffer, it wasn't her fault. It was the werewolf blood flowing in both their veins. They both were reincarnations of their ancestors from a long time ago, his mother's blood unlocked the moment she turned 16. Of course the same applied for the male. It was a .01 percent chance to awaken, but they both lucked out.

"Yes. Iemitsu was my beloved before I turned 16, without knowing where I came from we were already so deeply in love then. I tried to run away many times but he kept holding on to me with such strong encouraging words." She then smiled as she closed her eyes, remembering the past as if it was yesterday.

"Things are different now. As you know, we run away from hunters who come to seek us, that being said. I can no longer stay by your father's side because times have changed. Humans are becoming more dangerous than ever, if I stay by him. He'll end up dying for my sake." His mother spoke as her shoulders trembled, she was trying so hard to hold back the tears she held in so long. The male could only reach across the table and rest his hand over hers.

"Mom, don't worry. I'll protect you. We'll get through this together, don't worry, ok?" Tsuna spoke soft encouraging words to her making her smile as her tears continue to flow down her cheeks. Tsuna reminded her exactly how Iemitsu was when he was younger.

"Thank you Tsu-kun." Her smile lingered as her tears began to stop, she was relieved to have such a son who understood her entirely. All the pain she was going through, that's why he moved out of the house when he turned 18. His werewolf blood was much stronger than hers, almost paring of a full bloods. Unlike her, who could only change at night, he could change anytime of day but his full strength was drawn at night of course.

Even if she knew she was unlucky, she felt it was her own fault that her son was even unluckiler.

"I have to go to work now mom, I'll be back around 5 pm. If you need anything from the store, here's my card." Tsuna spoke as he got up quickily, as he soon placed down one of his two debit cards for her. Without a moment to waste he gave a short smile to her and took off out the door.

"Have a safe trip." His mother whispered as she smiled, her son was so mature now. She almost missed him being a baby but such feeling was brushed off with her imagination of him falling in love with another. She knew her son's bisexuality but rather not since he has never fell in love. Werewolves were rather difficult in finding their significant other than human beings, it's the scent that they find themselves attached to.

Though mating was the same way, stronger the scent, the more likely instincts pick up and react. The first time they find the scent, they become like animals. Their personality does a full 180, for her, she was lucky her bloodline wasn't as strong or she could have potentially cheated on the one who captured her heart before she changed. But of course she was fortunate, she was attach to her beloved to both smell and her human heart luckily.

Though she was worried about her son, she doesn't know what will happen to him when it came to him finding the one for him. His bloodline was incredibly strong in his genes, when she went through the strong rush it was over bearing and so hard to control. She could only hope his wouldn't be so bad like hers, plus now hunters were on the move increasingly. That strong rush is asking to get captured or dead, it completely reveals their entire nature. A mother could only hope nothing bad can happen to her boy.

Luckily mating was different, it's easy to cover your nature and trails. As long as moonlight doesn't touch you in midway, but her son was different, even if the light hits him in midway he could hold back entirely. It would just be very faint, only someone who really great at tracking could pick up if they were absolutely close by. Her son has rather several partners when it came down but she wasn't that happy as she should be. She really wanted her son to find love, even if his partners were rather handsome.

...

* * *

...

The brunet male let out a rather tiredsome sigh, his father wouldn't shut up about his mother. Those dreadful and unsightly tears he received from the blonde was bothering his work and of course, slowing down his idiotic father's as well. They had an important meeting with landscaping new building his father was going to install for a certain marshmallow loving handsy man.

Thanks to his father's refusal to work, he was stuck several hours with such a business that could have been easiler done in one. It was mostly all sexual harassment from the achromatic haired male, that went rather too far. His whole body was viled completely and what made it worse was his sensitivity to some areas during the harassment only encouraged the other to continue.

He let his shoulder slump completely as he lifted his hand to unbuttoned a few from the collar of his shirt. He was so exhausted mentally, it wasn't even lack of sleep, he actually had perfect sleep last night from his weekly urge not hitting him. The brunet could only close his eyes and rest his tiredsome self.

"Tsunayoshi." A voice spoke soon after as clicks of shoes hitting the ground made him snap open his eyes to view the source of the voice he was rather familiar with. Hibari Kyoya, the raven male who actually was one of his sleeping and business partners. He was very attractive to the boot with a sakura flower and green tea smell the brunet Tsunayoshi loved so much. They met in middle school when Tsunayoshi had absolutely no attraction to him and never talked to, it is actually rather ironic and funny that now he was.

"Kyoya, not now. I'm tired." Tsunayoshi gave a tired pout as the male approached him and stopped once he was close enough for interaction. The brunet could only let out a moan of complaint, Kyoya wasn't going to listen to his request, he never does, not even in bed.

"Stop lazing around, I need you to send the files to the main branch in Italy." Kyoya spoke as the other could only give a look in complaint as well now.

"What! Lazing around!?" He cried out in complaint before inwardly hissing at the raven, he wasnt going to be defeated that easily! He decided tilting his head and giving that look to the raven male would do the trick, the brunet knew the other couldn't resist that look small hurt lingering in his caramel eyes. Yes, Kyoya had rather some strange sadist kinks, though the brunet didn't mind.

Kyoya couldn't help but stare in a different way, his work related facade was fading fast by Tsunayoshi who loved to absolutely tease. He let his eyes drift to that exposed bite-able neck that held small blemished markings fading from the previous bites he laid on it. He could feel himself dryly swallow a little too loud, the brunet was so glad they both were at work. Tsunayoshi being the only partner he's ever physically done with and actually let his sadistic side surface. He couldn't help but try his every being to tear his eyes away.

"Kyoya~." The brunet moaned as his eyes teared up a little, just like when Kyoya hardly prepared the other so he could feel pain. Kyoya couldn't even move now as all of their activities replayed in his mind.

"You wanted me to send the files to the main branch correct?" Tsunayoshi played off with a smile as he scooting in his desk and turned on the screen of the computer. Kyoya snapped out of his state to give his cold glare at the brunet male who was simply a tease. Soon, without any sudden warning, Tsunayoshi felt himself being forced into a harsh kiss.

Kyoya's smell made his senses high, as he could feel that wet tongue forcing its way into his own wet cavern. Soon Kyoya bit down hard on the brunet's tongue, enough to draw that metallic blood he loved to suck on. Tsunayoshi could only smirk a bit in the kiss, not even bothered that his tongue now has a newly formed wound from the other. His hands moved upwards to wrap around the others shoulders and grab a fist full of hair as he let the other suck on his tongue.

Kyoya stopped only to begin dominating Tsunayoshi's tongue by swirling it with his own. The raven could taste the faint strawberry cake the brunet had hours ago still pleasantly lingering in his taste with his delicious blood. Tsunayoshi held back a moan as Kyoya pulled the chair closer, instead of kissing the brunet on the side he can now fully access completely.

Kyoya absolutely loved the way the male's blood taste like, it was like an overly sweet vanilla taste that he couldn't get enough of. Kyoya pulled away from the kiss to view Tsunayoshi's face flushed slightly from the hot kiss, his eyes opened halfway to stare at Kyoya, wondering why he stopped. Kyoya's eyes trailed down to that neck which practically screamed to be bitten but it was work hours.

"Get the files done Omnivore." Kyoya spoke before pulling away completely and straightening himself. Tsunayoshi could only pout at him before sighing, so the raven wasn't going to continue.

With that Kyoya left with his usual strides as if nothing happened, leave it to Kyoya to not have any fun at work.

Tsunayoshi got to work boredly, is there anything more interesting to do? Work was great and all to make a living, but not being able to do much sucked. The brunet let out a sigh before moving his tongue around in his mouth to feel the wound that was starting to hurt now. It was rather bitten deeply than its usual bites, was Kyoya in a bad mood today?

"Tsssssuuuuuunnnnnnaaaa~." A whine cried out making Tsunayoshi's eyebrow twitch uncontrollably, and here comes his father.

"Hah!?" Tsunayoshi irritatingly groaned out as he turned his chair to be pulled into a hug by his idiotic father who smelt too much of alcohol now.

"TSUNA! NANA LEFT ME! SHE'S TIRED OF ME I BET! I CAN'T LIVE WITHOUT HER!" Iemitsu screeched while bailing his eyes out. The brunet felt the need to hit the blonde male away and tell him to get a hold of himself but, too much work.

"Please jump off a building then." Tsunayoshi deadpanned making Iemitsu cry more from his son's harsh words. Tsunayoshi on the hand was displeased, he was always irked by his father being like this than his business man appeal the brunet respected and looked up to.

"So mean!" He completely whined as Tsunayoshi could feel the strong urge to shove his father away. 'Why couldn't the idiot go back to how he use to be?' Was all the brunet thought as his attire was getting horribly ruined from the tight hug and tears.

"Hey! Calm down, we are at work! Stop acting like your world is crumbling completely, you should be happy she's not dead! She'll come back sooner or later." Tsunayoshi spoke trying to desperately hide a scowl on his face.

"B-But Tsu-chan! What if she doesn't come back!?" Iemitsu continously cried, only irking the brunet male more.

"You can live on, after all, I'm still here with you too. She'll come back, I promise." The brunet sighed before staring at his father who only stopped crying to stare back, he was searching for any false truths in his son's eyes but found only truth in it.

"Ok Tsuna. I'll try to calm down, maybe she had a reason? Right? I know Nana loves me deeply, we've been married for over 20 years now. If you see her, can you please just tell her I miss her and waiting for her to come home? Please Tsuna." Iemitsu smiled sadly as he started to calm down, Tsunayoshi could only nod at his father. He had no words to spare about where his mother was at and why she was running away.

"Now get back to work! You are disturbing mine!" Tsunayoshi shouted and practically kicked his father out of his office he didnt bothered to keep the door shut. Iemitsu practically gave begging eyes right outside and the brunet gave a look of disgust to his father. "I still need your finished paperwork!" He shouted making the blonde scurry off to go do it.

Tsunayoshi let out a sigh in relief, finally he's gone from his office, with that he returned to sending the rest of the files to the main branch.

...

* * *

...

Tsunayoshi felt a little annoyed, he was a secretary filling in for Ryohei, the one who picks up people from the main branch at the airport. The brunet could only hold back a sigh as he was waiting someone named Dino ouside at the pick up area, who the hell names their child Dino? Why is his name a short version of a Dinosaur? Tsunayoshi could only shake his head, after all his father was bad at naming him as well.

"You must be from the Vongola's Japanese branch?" A voice snapped the brunet out of his thoughts only to make him turn to see a blonde who seemed a couple of years older than him. He bowed in a nice business like manner before fixing his position and smiling.

"I'm Tsunayoshi, a secretary for Iemitsu, the one in charge of the Japanese branch. It's nice to meet you Dino-san." Tsunayoshi smiled as his caramel eyes soften a little, Dino wasn't as he pictured people from the main branch. Dino could only stare at the rather attractive brunet male in front of him, his smile was very beautiful compared to anyone else's he saw. Soon Tsunayoshi's eyes wandered off to the rather dangerous looking man by the blonde though, his senses practically screamed for him to run.

The brunet could feel shivers from the male who wore that fedora with his suit, his raven hair covered but those curly sideburns shown and added attraction to his features. Tsunayoshi had to say, the other was really pleasant on the eyes. The male approached the brunet and flickered his fedora upwards so it didn't shadow his narrow onyx eyes anymore. Something in the pit of the brunet's stomach started to move as he could only feel drawn to those eyes.

"Chaos, Tsunayoshi. I'm Reborn, it's nice to meet you." The raven male named Reborn smirked as he gently grabbed one of the brunet's hand and pulled it upwards to lay a soft kiss on top of it. Their eyes never breaking contact as Tsunayoshi could only stand in place from the sudden action, no one has ever done that to him before.

"Hey Reborn! Don't go flirting around, we are on business remember?" Dino spoke up to snap the brunet out of his attraction.

"What was that useless Dino? Might I remind you who is in charge of you so you don't screw things up here?" Reborn spoke coldly, he was rather upset at the blonde interupting him with the brunet. Dino could only sigh as Tsunayoshi could only pull his hand out of the other's hold and slip into his business facade once more.

"Please get in the car, I'm here to drive you both to the Japanese branch." The brunet spoke as he unlocked the trunk and took their baggage before they could say anything and carefully placed them inside. They both got inside the car and luckily in the back seats, Tsunayoshi could feel his heart pick up pace at thinking about Reborn, his whole senses were going crazy when he first saw the male. Reborn approaching him only make them worse, luckily Dino snapped him out or he would have started something he would regret.

This was going to be a long day for Tsunayoshi.

...

* * *

...

"TSU-CHAN! WELCOME BACK!" Iemitsu practically screamed as Tsunayoshi felt himself flinch before glaring at his father who was running up with his arms wide open.

"Did you finish your paperwork?" The brunet could only smile making the other stop dead on his tracks frozen at the sound of his son's voice that promised pain and that dreadful smile that didn't reach his eyes.

"I'm almost done." Iemitsu coughed to clear his throat as Tsunayoshi continued to smile as he walked over and placed a hand on his father's shoulder.

"Get. Back. To. Work." The brunet spoke, pronouncing every syllable. Iemitsu took off running to quickly get the last bit done, his son never gave him any slack with his work after being the one who organises them and always reviewing the contents. Tsunayoshi could only sigh in displeasure, sometimes he felt like he was the one running the Japanese branch instead.

"Was that Iemitsu?" Dino spoke as he and Reborn witnessed the entire scene in front of them. Tsunayoshi only turned around with his smile he used on his father.

"That was an idiot. You will see Iemitsu shortly after he's done with paperwork." Tsunayoshi deadpanned as Dino could only laugh dryly, he was a little scared to talk back to the brunet who practically didn't seem happy.

"How long will that take?" Reborn asked making Dino give the other a look, did he have no fear in talking to the brunet who seemed upset?

"Give it an hour or so. I'm going to finish up some papers and I'll have someone show you around." Tsunayoshi spoke as he was about to walk off only to be stopped by Reborn's voice.

"I would rather prefer if you did the honors in showing me around." The handsome fedora wearing raven spoke making Tsunayoshi give a small pout, he had paperwork and plus he had to fix a nice hotel for these two because the main branch seemed to forgot to.

"How about a no? Unless you want to sleep in a rather terrible motel." Tsunayoshi refused making Dino almost gasp, never in his life would he see Reborn get rejected. Reborn actually felt himself smirk, was the brunet playing hard to get?

"But you wouldn't do that to important figures from the main branch, would you? I can always spend a night at your place." Reborn implied making Tsunayoshi flinch at this before smiling.

"I won't be going home today so you can't anyways, plus wouldn't it be nice to get a luxurious hotel? Unless you enjoy having a rather troublesome roommates who indulge in sexual activities. Who knew a rather handsome male like yourself has such kinks." Tsunayoshi challenged making the male smirk more, he's never had anyone talk like that to him.

"Alright then, you can go to work instead. I'll ask you another time." Reborn backed down, after all there was still more days to come in seducing the beautiful brunet.

"Glad you understand." Tsunayoshi giggled as he left to his office but stopped to the front desk and ask to call Chrome to show the main branch around. Dino could only gawk, did Reborn just let the other go after being rejected? Dino saw that smirk widen as he pulled that fedora down, Dino could only feel bad for Tsunayoshi, after all Reborn is persistent in getting things he wants.

...

* * *

...

And done! I hope I'll see you guys next chapter! Please review, I love to hear your opinions! C: until then! Ciao ciao!

Word count of story, not including my small A/N's 4330


	2. Chapter 2

I'm just gonna say this now.

 **Tetsuya Dragneel:** _I actually wrote another story with R27 lol thinking if I should or shouldn't publish it lol. But I'm glad you love my stories as usual! Makes me extremely happy! :D_

 **Kuroyne:** _I'm glad you love my story as well! I really hope I don't lose your interest later on in future chapters! But please enjoy!_

 _And I like to give thanks to **Twilightserius** __as well, for reviewing this new story of mine._

Thanks to all my favorites and followers, I went on a writing spree lol and wrote another chapter lol. Enjoy!

Also, I do not own Khr. Even though I'm sure everyone knows this.

Chapter rating: Honestly I really don't know for this one. But let's say T on the safe side?

...

* * *

...

Tsunayoshi could only sigh, he sent all the files to the main branch and reorganize the papers his father finally finished then copied them all to the computer. Not only that he had to make a quick summary of what laid in those contents so it wouldn't be mixed up with other files. In the end, the brunet had to do all the dirty work, making him rather displeased than ever. Secretary his ass, he was the one who practically barked out orders for everyone else then informed Iemitsu exactly what he said.

"Omnivore, are you done?" A rather pleasant voice to the brunet's ears spoke in such a gentle manner. Not.

"As you can see Kyoya. I am. It's only 5:30 pm as well, what brings you here in my office?" The brunet can feel the need of sarcasm almost rolling off his tongue but he tried to hold back. It wasn't the raven's fault for his rather displeased mood, actually the male was there to make it better.

"Get your belongings, we are going." Kyoya spoke with his usual cold tone, the brunet could only smile at the so called carnivorous male. With that the raven continued to wait as Tsunayoshi literally turned off his computer and cleaned up his desk, he wasn't going to start a bad habit like he use to when he was a teen once more.

Once he was finished he got up and out of his chair to walk over to the other.

"How sweet, you were waiting. Rather unusual given you never wait for me years ago when we were in highschool, even throughout college." Tsunayoshi smiled happily remember all the times he literally had to jog in place to keep his pace with Kyoya.

"Don't make it sound so vulgar. Or do you prefer me leaving you behind?" Kyoya smirked making the brunet only to pout as they began to walk towards the elevator.

"Oh please, do you know how many times I tripped because of you? My clumsy habits are still intact, I hope you know." The brunet spoke as they approached the elevator, Kyoya let out a small rare smile as he pressed the button for it to open.

"Hey! Don't inwardly laugh at my misfortune!" Tsunayoshi spoke once again as he pouted even more than before, the two knew each other for eight years and yet the other still gives those rare smiles at his clumsiness. How cruel of Kyoya, completely cruel indeed. Though Tsunayoshi didn't mind, he wasn't as cruel as when they were in highschool. Kyoya seemed like he practically hated him back then, it was rather depressing.

"Herbivore." He spoke as they entered the elevator making Tsunayoshi almost roll his eyes at the raven, who thinking of his partners past self.

"I thought you would stop with calling me that." The brunet only sighed as he pressed the first floor button, they were on the fourth floor after all but the wait was never long.

"Hn, clumsy herbivore." The raven spoke with that smile close to smirk on his face. Tsunayoshi practically rolled his eyes this time physically, where was his Omnivore title that took years to achieve? He worked so hard for it too.

Once they were out of the elevator, they began to make their way to the front desk, in sight was Dino and Reborn who Tsunayoshi met literally this afternoon. The lady in the front desk, Haru turn her chestnut eyes to see her favorite Tsunayoshi in view.

"Tsuna-san! Leaving already?" She smiled making Tsunayoshi laugh as he walked over to chat with her for a little bit, feeling Reborn's and Dino's eyes lay on him but most Reborn's that lingered.

"Haru, you know my shift ends at 5 pm. You make it seem like I live here." The brunet male sighed as he placed right hand on his left shoulder in discomfort as the female laughed as she started writing down the time under the brunet's card to clock him out.

"Oh come on Tsuna-san, you know you practically do." Haru spoke making Tsunayoshi give a small smile.

"I suppose you are right. I don't even get a day off thanks to that." The brunet male pouted as Haru only clapped her hands together in thought.

"You should take this Sunday off then!" The young female suggested with that hidden intended smile on her face, Tsunayoshi instantly knew why.

"Isn't that your day off? You want me to accompany you to a new cake shop again huh?" Tsunayoshi chuckled as Haru could only let out a deep blush, she was caught redhanded.

"Yes..." she spoke guiltily as the brunet male let out his famous smile, he didn't mind accompanying the woman at all, he loved cake as well.

"Then I'll go with you. Text me the time and place ok?" Tsunayoshi spoke as her eyes practically lit up in pure happiness, he accepted her date after all.

"Yes! Oh geez, I can't wait! You'll love the cake there, I promise! I read up so many good reviews and-" She began to rant but the brunet cut her off as Kyoya was growing rather impatient in waiting, but also jealous from his partner making plans with someone else.

"Sorry Haru, got to go. Tell me about it tomorrow ok? Kyo-chan is getting jealous. See?" Tsunayoshi motioned to Kyoya who was in a bad mood making Haru almost squeak in surprise when he glared at her.

"Y-yes. Sorry Tsuna-san, see you tomorrow." Haru quickly spoke, she didn't want to anger Kyoya anymore. Tsuna could only smile and grab onto Kyoya's arm.

"Don't pout~ We are practically going on a date tonight anyways~." Tsunayoshi smiled as Kyoya could only give a small flick to the brunet's head.

"I'm not pouting, I wouldn't do something so herbivorous like you." Kyoya insulted making Tsunayoshi give a small whine from the pain as he used one of his hands to rub his forehead.

"How mean~!" The brunet pouted as he began to drag Kyoya towards the exit.

"Goodbye Haru! See you tomorrow~! Also, Reborn and Dino-san." Tsunayoshi smiled as he waved goodbye to Haru but gave a mocking smile to the fedora loving male Reborn, he knew that Reborn was listening in his conversation with interest. The brunet was trying to let the other know that there was practically no room for him in any of his life and sexual activities. Reborn, of course, got the hint fast, this only made the brunet more exciting and hard to get.

Afterall, what's the fun in it if he's not number one?

...

* * *

...

"You have lots of suitors." Kyoya randomly said as they were in the car making Tsunayoshi almost burst out laughing from the odd topic he thought the other would never say. Though he pushed it down, he knew if he did Kyoya would bite him to death or so he says.

"Are you jealous? Afterall, no one is closer to me than you." The brunet male purred out making the other lay his eyes on the seductive gaze the brunet was giving. Kyoya could only feel himself smirk at the male, of course he was the closest. He was the only one who knew the brunet's secret, the fact that Tsunayoshi was a so called supernatural being society has laid out for them.

"Hardly. There is no point in becoming jealous of humans, they are herbivorous beings afterall." Kyoya spoke as he parked the car right outside of the condo area Tsunayoshi lived, the brunet had to stop by and tell his mother he wasn't going to be home tonight and tomorrow morning also, grab some extra clothes for work tomorrow, of course.

"Does that mean you'll be jealous if it was another one of your kind?" Tsunayoshi questioned as the raven male could only frown a little at the thought of the brunet being snatched by another.

"I'll have to bite them to death then." Kyoya frowned making the brunet giggle as he unbuckled his seat belt and got out of the car.

"Make sure you don't bite them too hard Kyoya." He spoke with a smile before he shut the door and left to go inside.

Tsunayoshi went inside the building as he approached the elevator and pressed the button, luckily he didn't have to wait too long after he did. Once the doors open, Tsunayoshi walked in and punched in the code that actually lets you be able to press the buttons of your floor for security reasons. As he did, he pressed the third floor making the elevator doors close and began to move up to his floor.

The doors opened once more as a long hallway that was well lit, Tsunayoshi walked down as he passed some doors that was rather far apart from eachother. Soon his eyes laid on his door, room 27, he took out his keys before opening the door. As soon as he did he came face to face with his pouting mother.

"You are late! What took you so long Tsu-kun?" The young woman huffed with her pout still intact. The brunet make could only smile apologeticly as the his mother seemed like she was waiting for hours.

"Sorry, mom. Work was rather busy today than all the other days." Tsunayoshi sighed as she could only give a stern gaze as she grabbed him and pulled him inside before shutting the door.

"So. Tell me... How was Iemitsu...? Was he upset? Sad? Oh Tsu-kun, I need to know." She spoke as Tsunayoshi took off his shoes, 'So that's why she was impatient all day.' He thought.

"He was pretty broken actually, he even had the nerve to neglect the work I file and organize. He even neglected an important meeting, luckily I knew how to take care of it and it went... well." The brunet male spoke as he could feel hesitate at the ending of his words, that meeting did not go well at all. He was molested for goodness sake!

"That bad...? Oh Tsuna, what do I do?" His mother began to feel heartbroken as her tears fell down her cheeks. Her son could only frown at this, knowing why they both had to hide.

"Just go visit him at work everyday, make him lunch and tell him that you arent going to be home for a couple of months. Say something like a friend of yours just had a baby and she needs a babysitter that can move in for the time being while she settles things. Some kind of back story like that. But, mother. Kyoya told me that some more hunters came in today, please do not be out at night. No matter what happens, do not leave this condo after daytime." Tsunayoshi was serious, his senses were always on high alert unlike his mother's. He knew her greatest weakness was her kindness she held for others but right now it's different. Hunters had an increasing number in this location oddly, it made the brunet wonder if they know that there are werewolves living here.

This was a city in japan, not too busy and not too loud. Of course, such ideal cities like this with an outskirts of traditional was perfect to hide in. It made it easier to blend in and not be out at night because the city sleeps once it hits 10 pm. That's why for Tsunayoshi, he never had any problems with getting home around 5 pm when the sun is still out. By, 7 pm, it begins to set.

"That's... that's a good idea. I should try to explain myself to him." She muttered to herself as Tsunayoshi could only smile as he made his way in to grab some clothes, not wanting her to break out of her train of thoughts. As he made it to his room, he grabbed his a fresh set of clothes and began to leave to talk to his mother once more.

"Ara? You're leaving Tsu-kun?" The woman spoke before the brunet could say a word.

"Yes, I'm off to Kyoya's. I'll be back tomorrow so we can have dinner together." Tsunayoshi smiled as the woman gave a small look in concern.

"I know you've been hanging out with him for years. But Tsuna, isn't he a fullblood vampire? Vampires often have strong urges to hurt us werewolves because it's their nature, what if he hurts you?" His mother spoke sadly as the brunet male could only pull his mother into a hug.

"Don't worry, it'll be fine." Tsunayoshi smiled before pulling away to leave out the door. He knew his mother always thought about his well being, but of course, he can handle himself if that ever happens. His mother seem reluctant, she didn't want anything to happen to her son. That's why she never approved of Kyoya being his main partner he's always been with.

"But Tsu-kun!" She called out making the other turn to give her a reassuring smile before leaving out the door. He was in a hurry because it was passed 6:30 pm, but she'll discuss the matter tomorrow, because a mother's intuition was always for the wellbeing of their children.

...

* * *

...

"You took too long Herbivore." Kyoya spoke making Tsunayoshi roll his eyes, there goes his Omnivore title.

"My mother is living with me now, so obviously it'll take longer than usual." Tsunayoshi replied as he got in the car making his partner grab him and pull him into a short but rather harsh kiss. The brunet male didn't even have time to close his eyes as he could feel that stinging pain on his lip. Soon a tongue darted around the area before it was taken into the other's mouth as he harshly sucked on it.

Tsuna took this chance to push the raven haired male away with widen eyes, Kyoya was being rather harsh than usual. His caramel eyes stared into those cold cobalt ones rather wary of the other now, blood dribbled down his chin but he ignored it as the other leaned in to lick the blood away. Tsunayoshi was extremely shocked to the point where he could feel his mother's words rest in the back of his mind and dread in the pit of his stomach. All he could do was stare at Kyoya who seemed calm and collected as usual.

"Hibari. What the strawberry!" Tsunayoshi shouted, he wasn't the one for cursing, and he wasn't trying to pick up that bad habit now, even if he felt the need to. Kyoya on the other hand was a little surprised from the way his narrow eyes widen a bit, as if he snapped out of his demeanor. He didn't realise he actually bit the brunet male who was also shock, when he tasted blood he lost all senses and just wanted that sweet blood the brunet had that he loved.

"Tsunayoshi. I'm sorry." The apologize was short and sweet as he placed his hand on Tsunayoshi's cheek to cup it this time and gently kiss the brunet's wound, he felt extremely sorry for doing such a thing to him. Even if he never apologized to others, Tsuna was different. The brunet male was the only one who could actually get him to say sorry. Why? Because those caramel soft eyes always held this deep hurting gaze when he did something wrong that the male tried so hard to cover up with shocked or smiling expressions.

Tsunayoshi never cried in general, the raven knew in the bottom of his heart, but when he stared into those eyes and saw nothing but pain, something in him snapped. The brunet was the only one capable of bring out such impossible feelings in him and make him feel like this. But, Tsunayoshi didn't say a word to his apology, he didn't know what to say honestly. All he could do was just watch the other rather cautiously, that sudden bite really startled him.

"Tsunayoshi." Kyoya's voice sounded almost begging this time, making the brunet snap out of his shocked state.

"Kyoya, it's fine." The brunet sighed as he spoke gently. He turned his head towards the front of the car to gaze up at the sky, the sun was already setting and it was starting to get him rather at panic. Kyoya caught on quickly as he started the car and began to drive, despite that feeling in his stomach which settled in deep, he wanted to apologize once more.

"Tsunayoshi. I-" The raven male started once again only to be cut off by the brunet who only repeated the same thing but once again more firm. He didn't want to talk about it, it seemed.

"Kyoya. It's fine." That tone in his voice made Kyoya almost want to stop the car and pull the male into a hug. As much as he loved to, the sun was settling in towards night making it impossible to do so. The brunet did have a curfew unlike the other supernatural beings humans call, meaning getting away from nighttime was a must.

Once they approached his house making Kyoya take one more gaze up at the sky to see it barely forming into night. They made it luckily, Tsunayoshi quickly got out of the car and jogged over to the front door, he inserted his copy of the key and disappeared inside. Thee raven parked the car and walked over to the front door also to go inside as well.

For Tsunayoshi, he could start to feel uncertainty being with the vampire, his mother's warnings could only continuously repeat in his mind. Later on, he didn't know, it was only the start.

...

* * *

...

Thanks for reading! Sorry you hit the bottom of page! D: but I hope to see you all again! Ciao!


	3. Chapter 3

Hello everyone! Sorry I took so long posting a new chapter!

I'd like to thank my lovely reviewers for encouraging me for post a new chapter! So dont forget to review ok?

Chapter rating: M for sexual content in the beginning! You have been warned!

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or it's characters! Though I do own the thought!

...

* * *

Warning! Sexual content below! You've been warned!

* * *

...

Kyoya only stared down, he was on all fours on the floor as he tried to make out the lovely silhouette pinned below him. His own breathes were sharp and ragged as his vision was a blur. His head was releasing an aching sensation he was familiar with but was trying to ignore. Those glowing red eyes could only continue to stare at the brunet below, trying to make out that beautiful face slightly scrunched in pain. After shifting all the raven's weight to one hand, he lifted the other free one to brush away some of the brunet's sweat drenched bangs to the side.

Tsunayoshi was absolutely too beautiful for words, the way his body flinched and trembled at each marking the dark haired made. The way his eyes widened from each sensitive area that was touched. Each gasps and moans that rang inside the vampire's ears, sent chills down to his lower half. Those beautiful caramel eyes flaring into that beautiful orange gold for a brief moment before fading back. His skin flushed slightly pink as small tears were formed in those eyes, threatened to fall. The sight made the vampire absolutely lost for words.

He was starting to lose himself once again from the erotic gaze the brunet wore. Kyoya moved down to the curve of Tsunayoshi's neck, his mouth was practically watering from excitement upon tasting the full extent of the other's blood. The only blood he's ever craved for entirely, that rich vanilla taste that drove his senses crazy. The carnivore's mouth opened as his upper canine teeth began to extract, making them take shape into fangs. With a smirk he let his sharp fangs slightly piercing the brunet male's skin, one drop of blood formed as it quickly trailed down from gravity.

Tsunayoshi shivered a bit as Kyoya was starting to shift into his sadistic state. The werewolf knew his partner couldn't hold back any longer. That free hand Kyoya had was starting to release the light blue sash wrapped around his kimono he had to always wear if he stayed over. The smooth satin robe easy slid off his own soft skin, leaving him completely bare for the vampire to see. Kyoya smirked even more so as he sat up to stare down at the brunet.

"Tsunayoshi. Don't close your eyes, let me see them." Kyoya's voice resonated in the air as it only made the brunet shiver even more in delight as he tried to hold them back his own instincts, but the vampire did not want the other to do so. Resulting in the werewolf on giving in to his desires.

Tsunayoshi slowly opened his eyes that glowed that luscious gold Kyoya loved to see unlike his usual brown. This made the vampire lean down and shift Tsunayoshi's legs to part to rest in-between them to feel the hardness of his partner's lower half rubbing on his abdomen. The brunet let out a low moan from the back of his throat as he too felt the hardness of his partner on his bottom, probing his entrance. Tsunayoshi could only release a small whimper as the other repetitively pressed in then suddenly abruptly stopped in such a teasing manner.

Kyoya was simply being a tease but even he knew his teasing wasn't going to last much longer. His desires were getting the best of him and same with his Tsunayoshi below. The brunet wrapped his arms around Kyoya's neck as he positioned himself better this time so it'll be easier to thrust. Kyoya leaned in closer to place his mouth on the Tsunayoshi's neck, he absolutely loved entering and harshly biting down on the others neck. Tsunayoshi on the other hand inwardly prepared for what's going to happen, as much as he loved doing such things with his significant other the pain was still unbearable.

Soon without any warning, Kyoya thrusted in deep. Tsunayoshi's breath stopped for a brief moment before a low exhale was heard. The feeling the brunet could feel was wonderful despite feeling his body run cold as his neck was heating up. The aching sensation of pain was soon turning into hot pleasure he could no longer ignore. Kyoya on the other hand was at bliss, he kept harshly and greedily sucking on the brunet's neck before quickly pulling himself outwards and slamming himself even deeper than he could.

Thus, the brunet could only release a loud moan from his mouth the moment he started to gasp. His body arched as his hand ended up gripping onto the vampire's hair as the other clawed his back. Tsunayoshi's senses heighten, as Kyoya continued ever quicker and harder than before. The feeling of lightheadedness overtaking him only made it even more enjoyable from the toxins Kyoya's fangs released. Kyoya soon retracted his fangs and begun to lick the fresh wound he gave to the other. His glowing crimson eyes staring down every single movement and expression the brunet made hungrily. He was definitely going to savour this night.

...

* * *

End of M rating content!

* * *

...

Tsunayoshi woke up rather tired and of course, with a scorching headache almost worst than a hangover. A low sigh came as his eyes scanned around the room, his mind trying to process where he was. Within a few more seconds, realization kicked in, only made his face grim. Afterall Kyoya, like the prick he was, knew fully aware they both had work today but yet decided to ravish him mostly all night long until four or five a.m. A heavy sigh released his mouth as he slowly got up and out of the soft futon only to almost stumble back down from his lower half hurting. Nothing new.

"You shouldn't be getting up anytime soon, not after what we did last night." The loving voice the brunet knew only seemed to annoyed him ever so more. If he could punch the vampire he would.

"You mean what you 'did last night' right? Might I remind you, we have work today." Tsunayoshi turned his head to the source of the voice to see Kyoya in his black yukata holding a coffee cup in his hand. His hair was disheveled as well as his yukata, meaning he as well woken up not too long ago. His chest was showing rather well to reveal his muscular features the brunet loved to stare but right now wasn't the time.

"Work begins at 10 today, that's plenty of time for you to recover." Kyoya only gave his smug look as he started to drink his coffee. The brunet only fumed at this and stubbornly flopped back down on the futon and threw the covers over himself. A small chuckle was heard from Kyoya but Tsunayoshi just ignored him.

"When your done pouting, you should quickly get up and ready. It's already 9:30." Kyoya added on, only making the brunet quickly throw the covers off and bolt up, ignoring the sensation of pain his rear end was agonizing.

"Why didn't you say anything until now!? We're gonna be late!" Tsunayoshi practically yelled as he slipped off his already untied kimono and ran to the bathroom, passing the sadist vampire. Kyoya only followed as the brunet turned the water on in the shower and got in whether it was cold or not. He needed to shower _now!_

"Its because I don't have work today." Kyoya spoke with the most pleased smile as the other turned to give him the most flabbergast expression on his face as he was in the middle of apply soap on the scrubber.

"KYOYA!" Tsunayoshi shouted extremely loud in frustration, as it echoed throughout the entire house.

...

He was late to work.

Extremely late.

Reasons why is because of Kyoya being a complete sadist prick and the werewolf didn't own a car, so trains, buses, and walks was his only trasportation of course. On top of that, the vampire didn't want to drive him to work.

Note to self, no more staying the nights at Kyoya's during workdays.

"Oh Bossu... You're late today, that's unusual..." A quietly meek voice spoke behind him as he finally arrived at his destination. He soon turned to see Chrome with her usual gentle expression on her face when it came to interacting with the male.

"Oh Chrome! I'm sorry about that, Kyoya held me up..." Tsunayoshi spoke rather grimly making the purple haired woman only to giggle at his facial expression he wore.

"Cloud man? Did he not tell you he was off today?" She spoke making the brunet only scratch the back of his head in embarrassment. She always seem to guess these things right, woman instincts?

"If you are ever tired of him, you can always come to me." Her amethyst eyes practically shimmered as she spoke it making the brunet only give a smile in somewhat naivety. As innocently as Tsunayoshi took it, Chrome on the other hand meant it more romantically. Though she was use to him being rather guileless and absentminded in these things.

"I'll take you up on that offer one day."

...

* * *

...

 **(Earlier that day)**

Reborn arrived earlier than planned for the day, the brunet that he took interest in was practically worth the raven male finding out his entire schedule. As easy as he thought it would be, the female in front of the desk, Haru, was a tough cookie. She had one foot down in an annoyed way as it was tapping repetitively. Her brown eyes only stared down Reborn, their newest guest in a somewhat disturbed way. She did her make up and hair for this day, so Tsunayoshi could compliment her once again. Not once did the brunet male miss a single detail about her, which in fact made her happy so very much. But what she did not need was another competition, especially not a handsome man from italy.

"Miss Haru, I'm sure you could let it slide just this once. I need to know his schedule as someone coming from the main branch. I also want him to show me around Namimori-." Soon Reborn was cut off by Haru with a rather displeased voice.

"As much as I, oh so love to help you out, I can't. Tsunayoshi"s schedule is a little rule we have here, no one is to look but the receptionist. If everyone knew his schedule then wouldn't everyone be taking their days off and requesting same days too? Also, if you desire to 'sight see' I sugguest you ask our original drivers and staff that are meant for that job." Haru spoke with a polite smile before going back to her job. Reborn wasnt pleased in the slightest from Haru's actions

Reborn always seem to meet the stubborn ladies, but their facade never seems to last long with his lusciously good looks. Guess Reborn had to use 'that weapon'.

The raven male only loomed over as the palm of his hand rested on the cool glass countertop. His other pulled off his fedora and lowered it to rest on his chest. Reborn's cold stotic onyx eyes only grew slightly soft in a playful term, Haru could only stare as she was being absorb in those beautiful eyes no color reflected from. She face flushed as she could smell the strong scent of cologne, she could only feel herself almost slump from the position she sat.

Her eyes tried to avoid Reborn as she continued to swiftly move her gaze to find any source of get away and luckily she did. Two men she knew very well came right through the door from their business trip in France. A smile rose up to Haru's face as she smiled quickly to Reborn daringly. Two can play at that game!

"Yamamoto! Gokudera! Welcome back!" She shouted out, catching the said two's attention. The short black haired one, Yamamoto smiled as he waved in a energetic greeting as the other one who was silver haired only click his tongue in annoyance.

"Haru! Hey!" Yamamoto shouted happily as they quickly approched her to mark their return and clock in. Reborn placed on his fedora slightly annoyed from the two new guests that showed up coincidencely.

"Back from France so soon? I was sure you two would have been there for a week longer." Haru giggled as Yamamoto only sheepishly rubbed the back of his head. Here comes the bad news.

"Actually we kinda got kicked out? Dera over here couldn't stop harassing some french workers." The energetic male spoke only making Haru give a questionable gaze to Gokudera who simply clicked his tongue.

"Wait until Tsuna-san finds out how incompetent you were." Haru sneered only making the silver haired male snap.

"Oi! I was only doing so because they made fun of our branch, they practically said how unorthodox we were and how Tsuna-sama was basically this branches beach girl." Gokudera yelled out with soon filled the air with doom, not only from Haru but two other presence who just entered the office.

"Who said that?" Haru and the two others behind spoke simultaneously. Though the other two behind was far scarier. They all turned to see Chrome with her usual attire of a purple blazer and black office skirt, with furious eyes. The companion by her was no other than her sibling Mukuro, a male who in fact flirted around Tsunayoshi longer than anyone else. His attire was a thin open trench coat with a normal shirt under and black leather jeans with his usual combat boots.

Gokudera gave another small click of his tongue once again, the biggest problem of them all was finally off suspension. "Tsuna-sama didn't fire him already?" The silver haired male growled out but this only went to deaf ears, they had another problem on their hands.

The two approached the small group displeased from the recent news they heard. "Tell me, which branch has the audacity to speak such words?" Chrome spoke up, her usual shy and timid demeanor vanishing.

"The French branch! Get em good Chrome-chan!" Haru shouted with much enthusiasm only making Chrome smile at her brunette friend.

"Oya, seems like they need to be taught some manners. My Tsunayoshi doesn't simply spread his legs for everyone." Mukuro smirked only receiving glares from several people in the room.

Haru only gave a cat face in mischief, "Oho, If I recall, Tsuna-san went with Hibari-san for the night~." The woman spoke, trying to hold in her giggles as the blue haired male only narrowed his eyes.

"Oh, isn't it only because of Kyoya constantly cornering him?" Mukuro spoke with slight irritation, jealous he wasn't the one the brunet wanted.

"Wait, Tsuna is with Kyoya right now?" Yamamoto spoke up with his usual smile slightly strained. Gokudera, of course, only growled in irritation of his best friend's choice of a partner.

"Yes, so I'm sure they 'had' a very hot night." The brunette woman continued to hold her hand over her mouth in attempts to stop her out laughter from outbursting. Chrome gave a small giggle as well from the tense expressions the male's wore.

Reborn only took interest in the conversation before him, not only was the one he pursued had many suitors but also rumored to sleep around with anyone. Though, those rumors only deemed false to the italian man. Yesterday's events of Tsunayoshi denying anything to do with him with no hints of the brunet playing hard to get either only proved that the rumor is a lie.

"Who in this room slept with Tsunayoshi before?" Reborn curiously asked as he caught everyone's attention. Mukuro only narrowed his eyes as Gokudera did too at the male, Haru gave a small blush just from hearing those words along with Yamamoto, while Chrome just stared at the male indifferently.

"Judging by your reacts, it's safe to assume 1 or 2 of you did before but not anymore." Reborn smirked, this proved as rather useful information on the brunet male. Tsunayoshi 'was' the type to pick his partners well, with no deep emotion involved so they won't be consider dating. Though this only peered more curiousity in the raven male, then why that man Hibari? While Reborn was at the hotel, he did some snooping around on the two's connection. It seems like they both went to the same highschool and middle school together but they don't announce they were in a relationship, but it wasnt just a sexual relationship either. The male still remember that cold stare he was receiving from Hibari, giving him shivers from the warning gaze in the other's eyes.

"Who the hell are you?" Gokudera growl as he stared down the clearly older male. Reborn only continued to smirk as he walked away from them, ignoring the silver haired male's question. This only seem to enrage the said male more, "Hey! I'm talking to you!" He shouted but only got pulled back by Yamamoto who gave his usual smile.

"Calm down Hayato." Yamamoto spoke in a calm uncharacteristic demeanor, as he watched the back of Reborn cautiously. Gokudera was going to bark back but seeing that look on his companion's face only made him bite his tongue.

"Ne, Haru. Who was that?" Mukuro spoke, clearly not amused by this mysterious male's appearance.

"Oh him? He's from the main branch, his name is Reborn. Before anyone came in he was pesturing me about Tsuna-san's work schedule." Haru replied, somewhat displeased in the Italian male as well.

"Oh yes, if I recall he was also questioning me the other day while I showed him around." Chrome spoke with no interest in the topic, afterall as long as he didn't touch or hurt Tsunayoshi she couldn't careless about relentless pesturing.

"What? Didn't the main branch just come in yesterday? Why is he so interested in Tsuna-sama?" Gokudera swatted away from the cheerful raven and joined in their conversation, he too didn't like Reborn as well.

"Well yeah but you know how other branchers, or, new workers are. The very first day, they take interest in Tsuna-san. As luck may like it, it had to be an intelligent and extremely attractive one." Haru pouted making Chrome giggle at her friend, she too couldn't deny the handsome looks the male had as well.

"It's ok Haru, he looks like that type to give up once he's done with his game." The purple haired woman spoke reassuringly making Haru and the other think of one thing.

'I really hope so.'

...

* * *

...

Thanks for reading! Don't forget to review! It helps me write more!


End file.
